


Above The Blue

by lxmos_nox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Merman Peter Pettigrew, Merman Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew Friendship, Royal James Potter, Royal Lily Evans Potter, Royal Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxmos_nox/pseuds/lxmos_nox
Summary: In which Remus is disgustingly in love with the prince of the kingdom above his blue world and would do anything to meet him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew (mentioned), Regulus Black/James Potter (past), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Above The Blue

Blue. Blue was all he’d ever lived around, all that his father would allow him to experience. Especially after his mother’s untimely passing when he was just a tot. Blue, blue and even more blue wherever he swam, with the odd speckles of green seaweed and the ever-so-present beige sand that coated the bottom of the blue. He liked to run his fingers through the grains of beige, it was soothing, and he liked to form balls out of the substance and throw them at his fellow merfolk. None of them thought it very funny though.

Well, none of them beside Peter. At least he had Peter in all of this blue, green and beige. At least he had someone to stop him from dying of boredom. And Peter was a great friend. When he wasn’t chasing Mary for her affection after their fifth breakup of the year, that was. Mary was alright too, he guessed. She was beautiful with her dark skin and long, luscious dark brown hair and huge, doe-like chocolate eyes but that never did anything for him. Not like what the infamous ginger twins, Fabian and Gideon, or the dark-skinned Benjy did to him and his stomach. Or, better yet, the incredibly handsome prince from the kingdom above the blue. He sent the poor little merman blushing with just a glance before he fell back under the blue more than ten times.

It was common knowledge among the young merfolk that the little merman adored the prince from above. Peter had once accidentally shouted about it when he found out. He’d apologised profusely afterwards but, collectively, the ones who knew about the crush kept it to the people who knew. If the King were to find out, who knows what would happen to the little merman?


End file.
